Are We Faking It?
by ShayMitchCanada
Summary: After the kiss at the homecoming assembly Amy gets sent on a ride for a roller coaster of feelings. While going through this Karma is busy having her secret affair with Liam, which only leads to anger Amy more. Will Karma realize she loves Amy? Karmy Fic.


**Amy's POV**

"Woah," I hear Karma's voice over the crowd of students cheering seeing Karma & I kiss.

"I know," I say feeling overwhelmed with the situation.

"Way to sell it!" She winks at me. Why did that hurt more than it should have? She's my best friend. This is all supposed to be an act, but the butterflies I felt as our lips touched that feeling was undeniable. This can't be happening right now, why am I feeling like this? I shake the feeling & join Karma in our homecoming speech. When we finished the crowd of Hester High roared with excitement.

"We should go do something to celebrate," Karma suggests to me.

"I can't, I don't feel the best right now. Catch up tomorrow?"

"Did our kiss make you sick or something?" She asks with a hurt look on her face.

"No, it's just the nerves from talking in front of everyone. You know how I get after any form of presenting." I lied hoping she'd believe me.

"Oh yeah.. Go home & rest then. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." I turn away walking home, feeling every ounce of guilt for lying, Karma is my best friend. I shouldn't have to lie to her even if I tell her I felt something from that kiss it wouldn't matter because she's practically in love with Liam. I get home curling up under my blanket, flipping my laptop open to watch any romantic comedy just to give myself false hope that best friends almost always end up together. After getting through two movies I hear my phone ring on the screen displayed Karma's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Amy! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What have you been up to?"

"I was hanging out with Liam he dropped me home… He kissed me!"

"Oh awesome." I reply dryly.

"You could at least say more. I don't know what crawled up your butt but I hope it crawls back out by tomorrow for our homecoming photo shoot."

"I don't really think I'm up for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm done pretending I'm a lesbian & I'm not going to do it anymore," I say knowing that if Karma & I continue this I'll only fall harder & harder for her.

"But being gay is the best thing that ever happened to us."

"No!" I yell through the phone, "it's the best thing that ever happened to you, you got your popularity, the photo spread tomorrow & your kiss with Liam! I never wanted any of this."

"Then why did you go along with it & kiss me earlier?"

"Because you're my best friend & I wanted you to be happy."

"Well it worked, I'm happy."

"Well I'm not!" I pause for a second taking a deep breath. "Look can't we just forget these past few days ever happened & just go back to the way things were. Just the two of us?"

"What if I don't wanna go back?"

"Then good luck finding a new girlfriend," I say hanging up the phone.

Hours & hours pass by, it's almost midnight when I hear pebbles being thrown at my window. Opening the blind & the window I look down seeing a specific red head down below holding a box of chocolates.

"Karma? What are you doing out this late?"

"Can you just come down & let me in? I'll explain everything." I walk downstairs quietly opening the door, careful not to wake anyone up. I let Karma in & the two of us head upstairs into my room.

"Okay so explain why you are here so late…"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," she says handing me a box of my favourite chocolate. "You were right, I have been selfish, I dragged you into my stupid plan against your will…" She says trailing off on her words looking at me expecting to say something.

"Don't stop when it's getting good."

"I'm not as strong as you Amy, I care way too much about what people think, & at this school you have to stand out to fit in &… I'm so fucking ordinary."

"You are not!"

"Please… Being gay finally made me interesting.. but if the price of that is losing you than it's not worth it. You're the Fey to my Poehler, the Rihanna to my Katy Perry… the Lucy to my Ethel." For some reason those words had the biggest effect on me, the look in her eyes was undeniable, Karma could get anything from me with just that look.

"We both know you're the Lucy, & if you need to stand out then I'm going to make that happen."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She says with a huge grin across her face.

"Let's be lesbians," I sighed, knowing this was totally going to screw my heart over.

The next day Karma & I arrived at school receiving baked goods & flowers from all the students, Karma had left me to go put on her fake eyelashes at lunch.

"Amy, we need you & Karma in the auditorium for your homecoming photo shoot now," I photographer says to me. "Where's your girlfriend."

"I have no idea," we walked down the quarry making small talk to avoid any awkward situations, "Karma would be late to her own funeral, it drives me bonkers but I love her." Upon saying those words we had walked up only to see Karma lip locking with of course… Liam Booker. The pain I felt in my heart felt unbearable, it felt like I had just been cheated on even though this whole relationship is fake. I couldn't even get mad at Karma, knowing it would give away so much to how I feel about her, but I can get mad at her for being late when I'm really angry about what I had just witnessed. I walked up to the two clearing my throat.

"Excuse me… Karma we have the homecoming photo shoot to do," I say, from the corner of my eye I see Liam giving me awkward stares.

"Oh right sorry!" I pull her away not even giving her a chance to say bye to Liam.

I lean over whispering to her, "If you're trying to blow our cover, it's working."

"I didn't mean to."

"So you accidentally pressed your body & lips up to his in the middle of the school?"

* * *

Weeks pass by since mine & Karma's little white lie.

"Guess who's having a sexy secret affair with Liam Booker?! Here's a clue, it's me!" Karma says running into my room squealing.

"Are you kidding?" I say moving over to sit at the edge of my bed, with little to no sense of excitement for Karma.

"You could at least be a little happy for me."

"No no, I am," I say shooting her a convincing smile. "Hmm maybe I need a secret boyfriend too," I say getting the idea that if I had a boyfriend maybe I would be able to get over Karma faster instead of feeling this hurt.

The next day at school I see a cute boy, wearing a pair of gray jeans, a blue shirt, & glasses walk over to me with his lunch in his hand. He seems a little bit too hipster for me but whatever works right?

"Hi, I'm Amy." I say introducing myself.

"Hey, I'm Oliver. How are y-" I firmly press my lips to his cutting him off from his sentence, after pulling away he stood there in shock, "if you wanna go out sometime we could… you know.."

"Yeah uh huh that sounds great, I huh gotta go now. See you around!" Oh, my god. What just happened? I hardly know the kid & I kissed him. Worst part is I felt nothing. Oh god. I need to find Shane he's the only one I know that can help me out of this. I walked around the school in panic until I found him in the courtyard.

"Shane! Thank god, there you are.."

"Amy what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost," he says examining me before sitting me down on the picnic table.

"I just did something so stupid & oh my god.."

"Okay calm down. Breathe." He takes three deep breaths as I imitate him. "Are you fine to talk now? What happened?"

"I kissed Oliver & I didn't feel anything, why didn't I feel anything?!"

"Wait hold on, you're with Karma, of course you won't feel anything you're gay… Unless there's more to the story that you're not telling me…" Just as I opened my mouth to explain the school bell rang indicating we had class.

"Come over later, & I'll explain."

After 3 agonizing hours the bell rang for the end of the school day, I walked over to Karma's locker.

"Hey girlfriend," she said winking at me. As soon as the hall became crowded, I pulled Karma away to sit down on a bench across the hall soon enough students were surrounding us chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"I guess we should give the crowd what they want," I cupped Karma's cheek pulling her into a passion filled kiss that sent waves of electricity through my body, when she pulled away I stared into her eyes trying to convey every feeling in just one look, she gave me the same love filled stare back but I knew I was just imagining that. She's with Liam & just faking it with me.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you later babe," I say kissing her on the cheek making this scene believable. Each day I went along with this the more my heart ached. I wanted to show her the love I know Liam will never be able to show her.

Not too long after arriving home Shane came. "Hey Amy," he said smiling as he walked into my room. "So what's been going on?"

I didn't know why but I started to feel tears well up in my eyes, I took a deep breath as a tear dropped down. "This isn't easy for me to say."

"You know I'm here for you Amy. I always will be. No matter what's going on you should feel comfortable telling me, okay?"

"Karma & I… Karma & I are faking being lesbians…. Karma is, I'm not so sure," I admitted.

Shane pulled me into a hug, comforting me while I was sobbing. "Shh, it's okay. It's completely normal. Karma is your best friend. I'm sure if you talk to her she'll understand."

"It's not that simple. She likes a guy, I'm just here as her little puppet I guess… I want to stop feeling this way-"

"Do you love her?" Shane asks cutting me off.

Rather than replying I shook my head yes, terrified at the admission. "This is definitely not going to be easy to get over, & kissing some guy like Oliver isn't going to help you. It's only going to push you into falling even harder for her."

"Thanks for being here Shane."

"Of course, I'll stay here until you calm down. Okay?"

"Okay." Shane had done exactly what he said he'd do that was until Karma had walked in while I was still in teary eyes from my talk with Shane, I quickly glance over at her noticing worry & concern wash over her face.

"Well since she's here, I'm going to go now. Unless you want me to be here Amy?" Shane whispers to me.

"It's okay, I think she & I need to talk anyways. Thanks again for being here," I say hugging him before he walks out the door. I wrapped myself in my blanket burying my face in the pillows, wanting to avoid any form of eye contact with Karma.

"Amy?" Karma says shaking me. "Amy, what happened? Can you talk to me please?"

"I can't… Not right now or any time soon."

"Is this about Liam & me wanting you to be my fake girlfriend?"

Anger overcomes me just at the sound of her sentence. "Yes! Its been weeks & I'm so tired of it Karma!" I say whipping the blankets off me facing her. "I know what role you want me to play in this & I'm sick of playing it! I'm sick of being your fake girlfriend, I'm so tired of the way you've been acting lately so one guy you barely know will fall in love with you! Why do you even need a fake boyfriend?!" I snap at her.

She sighs, looking as if she too had been holding on to a secret. "Liam doesn't actually mean anything to me… That's what I came to tell you today. I ended things with him.."

"Because….?"

"He was only dating me to prove to some of his friends that he can turn a lesbian straight, when I kissed him after we kissed I.. I couldn't stop thinking about you.. I realized I was only with Liam to push away my feelings for you.." She says whispering the last part & tilting her head down.

"Wait you what?" I asked in complete shock.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're my best friend & I didn't want to ruin what we have, because it really is something special, if this makes things weird between us then I'm sorry it's just so hard when the person you tell the most things to becomes the person you have to hide the most fro-"

Seconds later I didn't even know how but a feeling a confidence overcame me, I was now pressing my lips firmly to Karma's. "I know what you mean… I had the same feeling after we kissed. That's why I keep getting so angry at you, I don't want to be your fake girlfriend. I'm sorry about snapping at you We can both finally stop faking it only if… Karma… will you be mine? Like be my girlfriend.." I ask with every ounce of sincerity & some nervousness. Rather than answering Karma lurched forward cupping my face gently placing a kiss on my lips, pushing me down on the bed so she was on top. "I'm going to take that as a yes," I said smiling. Looking into Karma's eyes I noticed it was a darker shade than usual. She leaned down placing a heated kiss that was fuelled by love & passion, I gently took her bottom lip between my teeth causing her to moan out the sexiest sound I've ever heard come across her lips.

"Someone likes it rough," I teased.

"Shut up," she laughed along.

"Feisty too."

"Just kiss me Amy," she demanded. Our lips moved together in sync roughly against one another, the second our lips had touched I felt fireworks go off inside me, for once I finally knew what we has was real the whole time. She was starting to get rough, pulling up at my shirt, every touch of her finger tips sent shivers up my spine. I quickly flipped us over, parting her legs allowing me to get in-between. For a second I just stared into her eyes in complete bliss hoping this wasn't a dream. I straddled her waist & glided my hands down her sides, reaching her hand intertwining our fingers, leaning back over I pinned her down leaving little to no proximity.

"Tell me what you want Karma.."

In a hush tone she replied, "I want you…"

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this Karmy One-shot! :D ~ShayMitchCanada**_


End file.
